<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night Terrors by MagnusL2378</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148497">Night Terrors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusL2378/pseuds/MagnusL2378'>MagnusL2378</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Violence, Demons, Evil characters - Freeform, Graphic Description, Horror, Mental Instability, Morally Ambiguous Character, Psychological Horror, Psychological Warfare, Supernatural - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusL2378/pseuds/MagnusL2378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James Edward's lives a mostly normal life, He's a university student he has a large group of friends he studies hard and enjoys student life. He has a large extended family and a you-tube channel  everything is normal. Until one night when his normal life is thrown out of the window, turned upside down and blown to smithereens because of  another side of him that is buried deep within that he can't define. It drags him into a less than ideal situation with two individuals who in his opinion have a less than healthy interest in the other side of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Night Terrors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Main Character's POV</p><p>It was a stormy and dreary night. I was sat animating in my room and listening to music with a black blanket wrapped around my shoulders like a cloak. I was all alone in an empty student house as all my friends had either returned home early for Christmas, or had gone out to one of the big Christmas parties that always seemed to be happening. I didn't go because they were too noisy and awkward. I've got my headphones in and I am listening to indestructible by disturbed. Its one of my favourite songs after having one of my bad days. I'm humming along to the lyrics when I feel a chill run up my spine, so I walk over to my draw and find a switch-blade that I hid there like a month ago I shove it deep into my sweatpants pocket. I shake the moment off as nothing and leave my room deciding to go get some dinner. I am rummaging through the fridge with one of my earphones out, when I hear strange noises upstairs wanting to be sure I'm not just hearing things; I turn off my music and shove my phone into my pocket along with my headphones, and sure enough the noises are still there it sounds like voices. One sounded staticky and shifted pitches it also sounded manic and the second sounded much deeper and came accompanied by echoey whispers it sounded sinister.</p><p>Now something's you should know about me before we continue, is I am about 18 ½ with dark brown hair with dark blue highlights pale skin and interchangeable green grey eyes. I am currently studying forensic science and criminology at Northumbria university in Newcastle. I am currently wearing a black shirt black sweatpants black framed glasses along with my black blanket cloak, and if I were to describe to you my personality it would be doesn't take shit from anyone, rarely gives a damn, stubborn to a fault, smart, sarcastic, scathing, sassy. My friends would all say I am also slightly crazy is there anything else oh yeah my name duh... Hi I'm James or Jim depending on how well I know you Jim for friends and family and James for everyone else. Now back to my situation there were two strange individuals in my otherwise empty student house, and I had a bad feeling so as I was currently situated in the kitchen. I arm myself with the largest kitchen knife so if I were to get jumped I would have some form of a weapon with me. I take a deep breath and analyse my situation and determine that I should go hide. But not in typically obvious places like in a closet or under a bed or table or behind a chair. No instead I climb into the rafters above the hallway and sit perched with my large kitchen knife in hand and a wide unnerving smirk spreading across my face. As I hear the strange voices move nearer, I take note of the appearance of the two strangers one has jet black hair streaked with crimson red and an ashen grey complexion, with almost completely soulless black eyes except there was a ring of crimson red around his iris. He's wearing a black waist coat, tie and a white dress shirt (with the sleeves rolled up exposing his forearms) black trousers and smart black shoes. The shadows seem to creep towards him, and a dark aura fluctuates around his body and he is currently pulling a fancy sword out of his cane. The second man has electric blue hair a pale complexion along with one onyx black eye and one glowing electric blue eye. He's wearing a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket black ripped jeans and black and white converse pumps. He also appears to have a jagged scar across his cheek and he glitches and distorts occasionally he is also holding a large kitchen knife though his clearly has blood on it. I am determining if I should jump down for a surprise sneak attack when they begin talking again."Well he's hiding I think we've got a smart one this time Viruss","well won't you just adore this one then Dark". My brain freezes for all of five seconds before I kick it back into gear with the realisation that supernatural beings are apparently very real just like my grandfather warned me, and two are currently standing in my house looking for someone that I hope for all of five seconds is one of my room mates. Before I kick myself mentally for thinking such a thing, no I wouldn't wish demons on anyone so if they were here for me then I would handle it myself. I judge who would be best to jump first and I determine it to be Viruss as he had an immediate weapon on hand so I should take him down first. Well now or never I think as I spring into action. I jump down from the rafters shocking both demons as I land then tumble into a combat roll and spring up pulling my knife and stabbing Viruss hard in the thigh, causing him to growl in pain and drop his knife. Which I caught and threw towards Dark's shoulder I don't pause to see if it hit. I wrench my knife from Viruss's thigh and proceed to run through the already open door off into the night. My cloak a flutter in the breeze.</p><p>Author's POV</p><p>Dark chuckles deeply pulling Viruss's knife from out the wall. He'd managed to dodge the surprise sneak attack from their target but only just. He looks over to the pissed off Viruss who snatches his knife back after a solid thirty seconds of cussing the young man out. "Well it appears our wilful target is on the move Viruss", "yeah but he's gonna have to run through the forest to get to the nearby town so we've got him Darki he can't out run or out smart us."Viruss he's already stabbed you and though that sort of thing doesn't actually mean anything he was smart enough to evade both of us even though we had the upper hand so I don't think we should underestimate him after all though it is buried deep within he's like us"."True how long do we have until our counterparts start to become an issue" "well it depends in my case I probably have until 18:10pm tomorrow because I made sure to hit him really hard and at a bad point, were as you I think you have until 15:20pm tomorrow because you didn't hit your counterpart quite as hard as I hit mine"."So quite enough time to catch this fooker then snarls Viruss"yes Viruss lets go before we give him too much of a head start"Dark smirks evilly before vanishing into the shadows and Viruss grins manically before glitching away.</p><p>James's POV</p><p>I have never been so glad that my dad encouraged me to exercise daily. It was possible that I would have enough stamina to out run this nightmare because surely they wouldn't be able to touch me when I was surrounded by people. I decided that when I got into town I would run into the nearest crowded area likely a pub from the looks of my friends social media stories. I heard manic laughter and glitchy static to my left side so I sprinted to the right, only to see that the shadows were creeping towards me trying to close around my ankles. With my lungs burning I throw myself straight forward through the foliage, branches and bushes which tore at my blanket cloak bare arms and sweatpants. I was acting completely on instinct dodging the grabby hands of the shadows, and ignoring the different positions of the echoing manic laughter and focusing on the true source of the laughter with was further back and slightly to the left. Then its quiet as I continue forward I feel relief for all of five seconds, because then I run into someone and I am knocked straight to the floor. Ouch I state as I hit the floor with a thud I drop my kitchen knife which is stained with Viruss's blood. I look up to see the pair of demons standing over me Dark is smirking malevolently and Viruss is grinning crazily. Before I can reach for my kitchen knife Viruss stalks forward and grabs me by the front of my shirt, hoisting me into the air and bringing me close to his face to silently gloat. I glare at him using one hand to claw at his arm, and the second was discreetly creeping towards my pocket and my hidden switch-blade which I pull and flick open in one smooth motion proceeding to slice open Viruss's neck. He drops me and I fall to the floor less than gracefully as he reels back in shock tripping over the root of a tree now bleeding profusely from his neck.I swing around to face Dark to find he has vanished into the shadows like the stuff of nightmares. I look around with quickly darting eyes preparing for my next assailant. But I can't hit what I can't see and I feel shadow tendrils wrap around my arms and legs immobilising me as I see Dark strolling out of the shadows. I thrash and struggle to get out of their grip Dark chuckles"you're not getting out of those James" "yeah really....watch me" I snarl as I thrash harder in the bonds but they tighten instead forcing me to drop my switch-blade. I growl in pain and I screw my eyes shut to stop the tears leaking through. I have also lowered my head refusing to give them the satisfaction of seeing me tear up. But Dark stalks forward and forcefully tilts my head up so I can meet his eyes he smirks and I glare blinking back tears of pain."Well you've given us quite the run for our money James but its time that ended my dear" says Dark as he places a hand against my temple pushing a suggestion of sleep towards my mind. Which is so not fair I am a university student and one of our favourite things to do is sleep, I growl the first time snarling no between grit teeth; but the second wave of suggestion caused my eyes to slip shut for a few seconds and the third caused me drop into the land of unconsciousness. The last thing I see clearly is Viruss leaning over Dark's shoulder still bleeding and grinning like a maniac and Dark smirking sinisterly.</p><p>Dark and Viruss's POV</p><p>Dark smirks as he banished the shadows bonds and caught James's falling body, "well thank fook that's over" snarls Viruss "I didn't want to find out if he had a third weapon or not". "I think its time we return to the manor Viruss", "yeah you're right lets go before he wakes up and finds another stabbing object"."Ah yes speaking of stabbing objects could you pick up his switch-blade Viruss" "why?" "because like all demon counterparts he will have a unique weapon I have my Sword, you have your knives and I believe he will have his own soon but for now his switch-blade will have to do" "ah that makes sense, lets go" says Viruss excitedly as he glitches away back to the manor Dark follows shadow walking back to the manor with James unconscious body in tow. He lays James in a large fancy canopy bed in one of the large spacious guest rooms on the second floor. He pulls down the emerald green curtains around the bed before exiting the room and switching out the light. He goes to Viruss who is sprawling out across the settee watching TV "asleep then?" "yep out like a light and will be until 10:00am tomorrow so we've got time to call his counterpart","ah yeah of course you've got the books" "of course""lets go then Darki".<br/>They both make their way up to were Dark left James Viruss by glitch teleporting and Dark shadow walking they both appear in James's room. They stand over the slumbering teenager and Dark opens an ancient looking book and speaks in Latin. "Aperire secreta revelaret te revelata veritas tua potestate tenebrarum perfusus novi te voco letalis hearby regna aeterna nox casu patefaciat".(which means Reveal your secret, Reveal yourself, may your truth be revealed and bathed in darkness and power, i do hereby summon you to the mortal realm, may night fall and reveal all). James's eyes snap open one was a luminous purple a sign of a good counter part trying to fight back. The other was crimson red the sign of a demon counterpart a battle wars across the young man's face, and his eyes flash between the two colours before the luminous purple fades away leaving new James with bright crimson eyes that burn like hell fire. He laughs darkly as he notices the other two demons."So you're the ones who freed me interesting, so there are more of us good to know my name is Hallucinatio Nate or Hal for short because my full name is a bit of a mouthful and is honestly kinda weird who the heck named me any ways"."Probably same person who named me Tenebris. Which honestly who does that is way too ostentatious for my tastes so we just go with Dark which is the English translation so which do you prefer Hal or Nate because we all have only one short name" "Nate is my favourite i guess that's because its pretty much what everyone else calls me so yeah you can call me Nate"."Good and how strong is your presence in James" "well we have been internally warring for a few years now and i would say i have 46% of his brain under my command but he still has the majority command as he has command of 54% of the brain we're both constantly pushing our boundaries though so really those numbers can change recently he has been having a harder time pushing me back"."So what you're saying is you're beginning to overpower him gradually" "just so... but he is stubborn so it might take quite some time to fully corrupt him like it is taking time for you two to take full control......I need to leave now the little bastard has used this time to go and attack my command central cheeky little bugger". Nate then pulls back from the front and James's body falls back against the pillows asleep Dark and Viruss smirk closing the curtains and leaving the room. They stand outside "well that was quite eventful don't you think" "indeedie Darki, but i think its time we do something else don't you" "indeed i would say a hunt is in order Viruss go wild my friend". Viruss jumps up and down excitedly clapping his hands together "yesyesyesyesyesYEShellyesleggo". Viruss sprints out of the house glitching away in his excitement Dark didn't often let him hunt his way this would be FUN. Dark stands alone in the house for a minute adjusting his tie before vanishing into the shadows with an evil smirk and a glint of red irises.</p><p>Author's POV</p><p>Dark and Viruss return hours later both smirking and splattered with blood they both flop down onto the couch. "That was amazing","I concur that was indeed quite a night, but i think its time we bathe or shower and then retire its not time for our counterparts to know of everything that we do during our outings".Viruss rolls his eyes "Fine, but i still don't think all this secrecy is necessary Darki","you may not think its necessary with Sean but secrecy like this is completely necessary with Anthony so do as you wish but i shall shower and then retire for the night, goodnight Viruss" "night Darki" says Viruss waving the other demon off. Before reaching for the remote and turning on the TV. Dark walks out of the large bathroom an hour and half later towelling down his hair he notices that the TV is still on and Viruss has fallen asleep on the couch. He chucks a blanket over the slumbering demon so he doesn't catch his death. As the idiot left one of the windows open and the wind was ice cold and blowing into the living room in large gusts. He switches off the TV, and Shadow walks to his room, changing into his night clothes before getting into bed and pulling his control back from Tony's mind with that he falls asleep.</p><p>10:00am the next day James's POV</p><p>I wake up with a jolt to find myself in an unfamiliar bed I try to keep a cool head but I am panicking internally. As i rummage through my pockets and find my phone i open it and go to my contacts i quickly find that i cannot contact anyone call, text, email you name it I couldn't do it. I open up you-tube and find oddly enough that it was still working I have my own channel for animating, storytelling, writing and gaming and I know my younger brother is subscribed to me. So I open the a private comment section with just him and I explain that I won't likely be coming back for Christmas and to tell the rest of the family I am sorry and that I love and miss them. Something came over me when I was writing this message that meant I didn't tell tell him everything that was happening, for some reason I didn't want my family to worry about me. I then open my public you-tube comments section and write hey guys The StoryTeller here i am glad for all your support and kindness over the last year. Its all been so amazing so thank you, and i regret to inform you that I won't be uploading for awhile due to personal issues. But hey like always good day/goodnight and goodbye and I'll see ya all next time.</p><p>I then close the public comment section. I take note of the entire room I explore it inch by inch and find a golden hand gun buried under a pile of clothes in a closet I pick it up and shove it into the holster I found in the same place before opening up the door and making my way along the corridor quickly. I quietly make my way down the stairs and I notice a metal baseball bat placed in an umbrella stand which I pick up as a decoy weapon. I then walk into the living room holding the bat tightly I am careful to be as quiet and observant as possible but Viruss glitches in out of nowhere surprising me. I swing the bat and he catches it snatching it from my grip I scowl purposefully and start to back off only to walk straight into Dark who places his hands on my shoulders. "Good to see you're awake James, how did you sleep" "Fanfuckintastic, I've never slept better" I state sarcastically with an obvious roll of my eyes. Viruss smirks and Dark chuckles I tug myself out of Dark's grip and back off towards the kitchen I pull the gun from the holster and aim it towards the two demons, Viruss doesn't look like he gives a damn but Dark looks an interesting combination of impressed and irritated and he hisses under his breath."I told Aleister to not just leave his guns lying around". Meanwhile he looks over at Viruss and rolls his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing deeply he has a feeling that he will be pulling one of Aleister's energy bullets out of his friend any moment now.</p><p> </p><p>Author POV</p><p>As Viruss stalks forward towards James brandishing his knife, who warns him to stay the hell back whilst aiming the gun towards the glitch demon whilst Dark watches on in vague amusement. James doesn't hesitate when Viruss gets too close and with that James is now holding a gun with a smoking barrel glaring at Viruss who collapses to the floor clutching his shoulder and growling. Dark waves a hand and banishes the weapon to another room in the house and Viruss snarls "you couldn't have done that earlier" "nope” “you're an arsehole Dark you know that right",oh I am well aware and in my opinion you kind of deserved that Viruss for not realising who's gun that was" "fook it was Aleister's wasn't it" "indeed it was". James cautiously begins to back away to the exit when Dark waves a hand locking the exit doors and windows,"ah ah ah you're not going anywhere darling, we've got so much more to do together"James glares at Dark disdainfully. "If you think you are keeping me here against my will then you've got another thing coming" James snarls his eyes flaring angrily as he backs towards the knife block. Dark waves his hand again and the knife block vanishes, James glares at the older demon"did you really think I would chance you going on another stabbing spree James"James rolls his eyes and crosses his arms against his chest "no probably not" he drawls frustratedly "what do you even want with me". "That is for us to know and for you to find out my dear" "but to be completely honest with you James its probably better for you if you don't figure out what we want with you". "This is crazy, you're both insane" "that's the general idea Jimmy ain't that right Darki" "just so Viruss, any ways training begins now" "What... training?!" "Viruss give him his weapon" "oh yeah right" says Viruss throwing the switch-blade at a confused James. Who catches it but only just as Dark snaps his fingers teleporting James into the middle of the large forest that was situated near the manor. "Now all you have to do is survive for a few weeks" says Dark telepathically "Then what" James yells aggressively "well then we kind of go from there" Viruss replies with an almost shrug of his shoulders."Oh and one more thing that forest is full of dangerous supernatural creatures that will definitely want you dead so watch your step, you're valuable to us so don't go getting eaten and or killed James drawls Dark before everything goes silent the two demons having abandoned the confused young man to the forest and everything that lies within it.</p><p>Author's POV</p><p>"This has got to be some sort of fucking horrific nightmare" curses James as he hacks a way at the foliage with his switch-blade "seriously why does this sort of shit always seem to haunt me, I've gotta wake up". James freezes in horror his eyes widening as he hears growling coming from a ditch behind some trees he breathes deeply before peeking around the tree trunk to see a wolf like creature tearing into the mangled decaying flesh of what looks to have been a human once upon a time. The smell of the rotting flesh is dreadful and James feels like he is going to be sick so he puts a hand over his mouth to prevent that from happening. He flinches as he hears the crunching of bones and the tearing of flesh. He turns deathly pale when the wolf like creature looks up its paws and snout caked in fresh and old blood. Its amber green flecked human like eyes scanning the tree line in front of it he holds his breath and the wolf creature looks back down having quickly lost interest. James backs a way slowly at first before breaking out into a run when he is a bit further away, was that a fucking werewolf it had to be wolves didn't have eyes like that. Holy shit this was really happening which means he had mouthed off to a pair of demons. James rests against a tree for a moment before bursting out into hysterical laughter he had freaking back talked demons fucking hell this was mental no wonder he didn't believe this was real it was all so improbable and yet it was still happening.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>